Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad is a 2010 superhero film, based on the DC Comics antihero team of the same name. It is the thirteenth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Mike Mitchells and stars Will Smith, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Jai Courtney, and Viola Davis as Deadshot, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, and Amanda Waller. The film was given two sequels, Suicide Squad 2 ''and Suicide Squad 3''. Plot Assassin Floyd Lawton/Deadshot is brought in by Batman into A.R.G.U.S. custody. Amanda Waller shows him to former psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, thief Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang, cannibal "crocidile" Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, and pyromaniac Chato Santana/El Diablo. The five villains are offered 10 years off their sentence in order to capture the Joker, who had abandoned Harley Quinn. They except and are joined by A.R.G.U.S. Colonel Rick Flag and his bodyguard Katana. The team arrives at Gotham City amusement park Funland. They are attacked by the Joker's goons and Flag and his team of soldiers are cut off from the rest of the team. The team make their way to the Ferris wheel where the Joker is. Harley reveals that she and the Joker were almost caught by the police and their helicoptor was ready to leave. The Joker jumped in and, as the police came, flew away, leaving Harley. The team, dubbing themselves the "Suicide Squad" try to escape when Boomerang taps into the A.R.G.U.S. server and disables their head explosives and Katana realizes that she belongs with the team and leaves with them. However, as they make their escape, the Joker sets off bombs set around the park, splitting up the team. Katana and Croc are stuck in the Roller Coster track 10 stories up, Deadshot and Boomerang are trapped in the hall of mirrors, and Harley and Diablo are stuck in the Tunnel of Love. Deadshot reveals to Boomerang that he kills so he can get money to support his daughter, while Boomerang says he robs banks to get money to go back to Australia where his family is and start a new life. Harley realizes that the Joker has completely changed her, rewired her brain, and that she can never go back to him, while Diablo comes to terms with the fact he accidentally killed his family. Croc and Katana bond over the fact that them not having feelings make them the most powerful members of the team. The team reunites after fighting their way out of their situations and come face to face with the Joker, who reveals his plan to release his Joker gas all over Gotham City. Harley betrays the team to go back to the Joker and Diablo is finally convinced to use his powers, but he is shot in the head by the Joker. Katana, Deadshot, Boomerang, and Croc make their way to a restuarant where they find a trap door that leads out. As they contemplate leaving, Deadshot says no, because if they leave everyone will die and they'll be straight-up bad guys. They fight their way out and see Joker on top of the ferris wheel. Harley learns that the Joker plans to commit suicide to release the gas and when she tries to escape he pushes her off the wheel. However, she clings onto the side and stops the Joker and the gas. She rejoins the team and they are all given 10 years of their sentences, and go back to prison as a team. In a mid-credits scene, Harley returns to her cell to find a red rose signed "J" and is conflicted. Cast *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Jared Leto as the Joker *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Karen Fukuhara as Katana *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $752,600,867 worldwide. 'Critical reception' Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 58% based on 189 reviews; the average rating is 5.9/10.